Patrick Spencer
Patrick Spencer (パトリック・スペンサー) often refer as Panther is the Running Back of Nasa Alien Later Nasa Shuttles and later the Running Back for Team USA at the Youth World Cup Appearance Panther is a Extremely Tall Young black man Personality Panther is a good-natured person who has extraordinary running talents, but has been reduced to being a ball boy, due to Apollo's prejudice. He trains everyday by running across rooftops. Panther's dream is to become a pro NFL player and make money so that his grandmother would no longer have to work. He is also one of the few people who is able to eat his grandmother's horrendous oatmeal recipe. He has always looked up to Leonard Apollo despite Apollo's terrible treatment, because Apollo always trained three times as much as anyone, which becomes Panther's work ethic as well. Plot Nasa Alien Arc Initially, he wasn't interested in going to Japan since he really wanted to compete against Shin. Then he saw Eyeshield 21's running ability on Hiruma's web video and wanted to run against him. Eventually, he and Sena became good friends and promised to play on equal terms the next time they met on the field, (Sena was nearly at his limit by the time Panther had entered the game). Youth World Cup Arc In chapter 306, Panther is shown as one of the American players coming to the American Football Youth World Cup. He is considered one of the top two players, and the top runner, in America, and possibly the fastest man in the world, quicker than Shin or even Sena. He is extremely motivated for the upcoming World Youth Cup, because the ultimate prize for the best player in the match is an automatic contract with the San Antonio Armadillos as well as 3 million dollars which eventually became a signing bounds for Panther. When questioned on which players should join the American team, Panther suggests the NASA Shuttles quarterback Homer, who has a terrible technique despite his exceptional throwing strength. When Morgan promises to let Homer join if Panther can get past him or take the ball from him, Panther has a flashback to when he was training with Apollo one on one during the time when he reached the limit of his natural talent. Apollo states that he would teach Panther all the techniques he knew, in order to make Panther stronger. Panther then shows why he is called the "Worlds Fastest Man" when he takes the ball away from Morgan before the older player could make a single move. (It should be noted that Panther was in a suit and dress shoes while Morgan was in his uniform) In chapter 312 of the manga, Panther has been revealed to have a 40-yard dash of 4.10 seconds, amazingly and surprisingly breaking the 4.2 speed of light barrier, previously thought to be unbeatable. He is revealed to have won the MVP in the Youth Championship during a flashback in Chapter 333 following the Japan and America had after a 45-45 tie in the championship game and the result of the unofficial overtime was not counted. but according to the records it was officially a tie. Due to that he got the most votes from both of the two teams so he was selected as the MVP, and as such moved on to the NFL with the automatic contract from San Antonio Armadillos and three million dollars but the entered real negotiation with him and got 3 million dollars as signing bonus and contract worth more than three million. In episode 145, during the future scene which is canon for the Eyeshield 21 universe, he is shown still playing for the same team he got the contract for at the youth American football World Cup. He along with Hiruma are currently playing for the San Antonio Armadillos. Relationship Sena Kobayakawa Seijuro Shin Shin encounters Panther when Ojo White Knights is set out to the Fuji mountain to search Shin's whereabout. When Shin captures a boar, Panther use handsign to Shin but he mistaken Panther's handsign as wanting to have a share of meat. Later Shin accepts Panther's challenge only to be easily taken down with a spear tackle right at his stomach. Later during World Cup, Shin was completely outrunned by Panther and able to avoid his trident tackle several times. Leonard Apollo Clifford D. Lewis Player data *Power: C *Speed: S *Technique: S *Odds of winning MVP title: 3.3 to 1 Techniques/Strategies * Zero-Gravity Run - Panther's specialty is called the Zero-Gravity Run, which allows him to run at great speeds with extremely light footsteps without decreasing his speed. Unlike Sena's method of sharp turns and cuts, Panther can run like water, using the minimal amount of movement needed to slide around obstacles. Shin noted that Panther's running is too clean and easy to predict which route he will take.however he overcame that weakness with the help of His Coach Apollo * Stiff-Arm - Panther also uses one hand to hold onto the ball, while the other is extended to ward off opposing blockers. This is a standard block used commonly by other running backs in the NFL. However, this gives his opponent a chance to slap the ball away, causing a fumble. Sena and Shin both show this flaw to him, and this teaches Panther that he needs to get more practice against opposing players. * Moon Salto Formation - This strategy arranges the linemen in a crescent formation. This allows for maximum frontal protection for the running back. This is similar to Deimon's Sweeper tactic, but is done in a straight line rather than diagonally. The Aliens team had been developing this tactic for a long time without Apollo's knowledge. * Panther Ghost - This is Panther's version of the Devil Bat Ghost that he recently learned, when the Devil Bats returned to America for a tournament between four great teams. He can do this at the same speed Sena can. Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Runningbacks Category:Nasa Aliens/Nasa Shuttles Category:Team USA Category:Running Back